


Guild Wars

by Winged_Wolf



Series: Guild Names [2]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Wolf/pseuds/Winged_Wolf
Summary: Maybe people would have let the competition go on, but it’s been a few days and they’re blocking shopping and (accidently) preventing people from going about their regular lives.
Series: Guild Names [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Guild Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShatteredRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/gifts).



> Notes: This takes place a few days after Guild Names. Also, apparently now taking place in High Lagaard. BraveWolf is the story mode guild name.

Simon leaves the tavern sometime after rewarding BraveWolf. An arrow flies by a few inches from his face. “The hell?”

Looking around he notices that there are many large groups wearing scarves of various colours and patterns.

“Alright, alright. Break it up.” A medic walks down the street, trying to break up the large competition. “What are you even doing?”

“Capture the flag. With weapons.” A guard answers.

A large blast of alchemic energy goes off behind the guard. A landsknecht and protector charge towards the alchemist and hexer.

“Why aren’t you doing this in the labyrinth?”

“We can’t! None of us have guild names yet!” A random adventurer exclaims.

“That’s what all this is about?” Disbelief is clear in the medic’s voice.

Of course, BraveWolf didn’t notice any of this because they were too busy freaking out over their ‘evaluation’.


End file.
